Heal Me Free Me
by wiz2mii
Summary: A/U What if Bulma's life held another purpose, the life she was really meant to live. What if that purpose was the key to Dr. Gero's ultimate weapon? And what if the Bulma is not the real Bulma? find out on this one! inspired by heal me kill me k- drama
1. Chapter 1

**Heal Me Free Me**

 _Syn: A/U What if instead of the android saga had created an ultimate weapon greater than the androids or Cell. What if Bulma's true heritage was really part of Gero's creation…..what if Bulma was really not the real Bulma that we know of….._

 _I will confess i was inspired by a K-drama of heal me kill me, which i strongly recommend to anyone. Although this story will not entirely follow or have any scenes from the drama rather it will have the same flow. Anyways this is my first DBZ fanfiction i will try my best to keep characters as themselves especially Vegeta and yes there will be some vegbul moments as well. Enjoy the show and don't hesitate to leave any comments ( whether good or bad, things i need to improve on they are always welcome!)_

 _Chapter one_

[ Don't be afraid] the voice echoed.

"I'm not afraid." A stern voice responded.

[It will be alright, I promise] Again the voice responded.

"Why are you telling me this?" The male voice demanded.

[Just close your eyes, please everything will end soon] The feminine voice quivered this time.

Vegeta couldn't understand what was going one. Everything around him seemed to be revolving around a black void. Yet for some reason he was hearing this voice that was meant to comfort, a comfort he didn't need. He was indeed conscious but his body wasn't responding to his wishes, it was completely stiff, even with the greatest effort his body remained motionless.

" What is going on?" He kept on demanding.

[Don't be afraid] The voice repeated again but this time there was more fear hinted behind those spoken words.

"You already said that! I demand to know what is going on!"Vegeta repeated himself angrily.

[ It will be alright…..I….I….promise] The voice broke.

"Woman?: Vegeta finally recognizing the voice. "WOMAN!"

[Just close your eyes] the soft voice echoed.

"But-" Vegeta began to respond agitated, yet he realized his eyes weren't fully opened. So why would she tell him to close it? He again intended to move, to break free from whatever spell was over his body. Nothing seemed to work, then slowly he was able to gain movement in his eyes. They felt heavy but he seemed to have somewhat control toward his vision,

[NO! You must not open them close them…..CLOSE THEM!] The voice pleaded.

As Vegeta's vision adjusted toward his surroundings, he followed where the voice was coming from. Surely enough it belong to a woman, her lips had appeared to have some blood stains while her face looked beated. Her eyes worried and afraid fill with tears as she faced him. Her appearance was still unknown to him but for some reason he concluded it must be the woman that had housed him not too long ago. As he watched how badly her condition was, he was filled with rage, a rage he hadn't felt before in his life, he again tried with all his might to move again, but it would not respond.

"WHO?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU WOMAN!?" He spat enraged.

But little did he know that only in his mind he had actually been answering to her. While in reality his lips had not said a word to her.

[It's gonna be alright sweet heart, they will come for you. I know they will] The woman tried to comfort again.

Her crystal blue eyes began to fill with tears once more as her lips quivered. Just as his vision had finally settled he noticed her face changed form, it wasn't Bulma , no this woman was not 'the woman' he knew. Her hair had an identical hair color but it was much longer and waiver. It was a darker shade, probably since much of it was smudged with dirt and oil. He face was a bit more older, more exhausted. Her skin was paler covered with bruises and mud. His mind was obviously playing some sort of sick games, what in the world was he doing in this place with an unknown person? Who in the world was this woman that was pleading him?

Suddenly the doors flung opened followed but cynical laughters. The woman with whatever energy she had left quickly tried to get in between vegeta and the two begins that had entered the room. He could sense her desperation, her fears, her anguish and most definitely her physical pain she had endured. He could pick on her energy levels drastically decreasing, it would take much of her to completely leave this world behind.

[Please do you whatever you want with me, but leave this child out of it. I beg you please have mercy!"] She began to break.

Both being looked at one another and smirked, it didn't take long before they put this hands on her and began to drag her away. As her outcries broke, Vegeta's rage began to burst out of his body, he tried this might to break free from whatever was keeping his tied down. The screams grew louder as it echoed through the hallways, then another shadow appeared and everything went black.

Vegeta instantly opened his eyes and ripped through the blanket on him. He sat up panting looking at his hands as he noticed he had control over himself. The sweat dripped from his face as he swung his legs off his bed and walked toward the balcony to cool off. It had been days since the same dream kept recurring, as if it was a warning of some sort. It was the same dream over and over again. It didn't make any sense to him at all, why he would be dreaming about this mysterious woman who pleaded for his life. In the beginning he believed that it had something to do with Bulma, perhaps she was around him too much to become a distraction for him. But then the dreams changed and morphed into someone else, someone foreign to him. Sometimes he thought perhaps it revolved around another being that he came across when he traveled through space. But then again he never regarded anyone as important nor worth his time to remember.

Water never felt so refreshing as tonight, it seemed to help his body to cool down more. He could vividly picture his organs coming back to life as the water replenished them. His muscles even seemed to relax as he chugged his second bottle of water. As he finished he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the silence in the kitchen. His thoughts lingered back to the nightmares, who was this woman and why did she resemble Bulma so much? Was it a premonition toward what will happen? Or was he starting to become like Goku and be too accustomed to this mudball of a planet. Maybe it was time for him to continue his journey else where, not that it hadn't been an option before. But the technology here was suitable for him reaching the legendary status of the super saiyan warrior. That to him was the only reason he remained here, only for that purpose, other than that there was nothing.

As he was about to leave the premises, a plate with little crumbles surrounding it caught his attention.

"Hpmh she is at it again." He spoke to himself.

Bulma was certainly dedicated, her inner will and spirit was fierce he admitted that. If she had any combat experience she would definitely be a competition among the elites, but he would never voice that to her. Her ego was as strong as his and that's what made her more of a valuable asset. If his empire still exist perhaps he would spare her life only and destroy this planet along with that third class clown of a saiyan. As he took another bottle of water his curiosity was getting to the best of him. Should he at least see what she has been keeping herself occupied? It was definitely not out of concern, come to think of it he hadn't seen her or the blondie. Not that he didn't mind left by himself, it was just an usual routine that started ever since the old man fell asleep and hasn't woken up. But then again surely if he went to the woman she would be either agitated or simply wanting to poke around with insufferable questions about his past. Perhaps the better choice is to just head toward the GR and get an early start in entering the next stage toward his goal. Content with his decision he heading back to his room to changed into his armor and head straight for another workout.

" _Really dear do you think it is necessary to add more workload than what you already have?"_ Bunny spoke through the phone worried.

"I am fine mother. I know it seems too much work but it has to get done. The last thing I want is his royal pain in the rear to come in demanding everything when i have my hands tied down." Bulma answered as she rubbed her temples.

" _I know dear, both your father and I have always been proud of you sweetie. I am just worried that you might get sick or worse since you are not getting any rest."_

"And I greatly appreciate your concern mom I promise that as soon as this project is over i will."

" _Alright dear I wanted to check in how you were holding up."_

"Thanks mom, how is dad holding up?"

" _Well the nothing has really happen, both doctor and nurse have come in periodically to check on him. He is still not responding." Bunny sighed_

"We both know that he is fighter mom. You know he wouldn't dare to leave us." Bulma reassured her mom. "Let me know if there are any updates."

" _Of course dear."_

As Bulma ended her call, her thought lingered toward her dad. It had been months since the incident at the international science convention. Bulma and her father were invited as VIPS and were to receive an award for their latest invention of their new prototype of pure energy. Unfortunately Dr. Briefs went in alone since Bulma was stuck fixing the destroyed GR for the third time. Vegeta had made a scene at their department regarding the reconstruction of the GR. He had even threaten to personally go after them and dragged them out of the award ceremony if his needs were not met. Henceforth Bulma stayed behind to fix the darn thing cursing every word at Vegeta for being a insolent animal taking advantage of their hospitality. Her comment led to a verbal sparring match which ended in Vegeta destroying her tablet to reboot the whole system once again. Fumed with so much hate she even called Goku reproaching him for letting Vegeta to have a second chance at life. The next morning Bulma's world came crashing down, the news spread like a wildfire. There was an incident at the science convention which resulted in Dr. Briefs and everyone else caught in the line of fire. Very few survived the incident while most did not. Bulma demanded that her father be flown back to be attended by their top specialists. Although Dr. Briefs made it back barely alive but to their misfortune he fell into a deep coma. The impact and the trauma that injured his body was too much, for now they must wait and hope for a miracle to happen. Therefore Bulma took on as the acting C.E.O until her father fully recovered. Since then her workload has triple, always have to be on top of things. Dealing with the media as well as reports from their latest developments, investigations and handling board meeting on top of keeping the prince content with his latest toy as well. At times she would spend her baths in tears trying to drown out what waited beyond her doors and other times she held in as much as she could to keep her sanity. But more importantly she does everything for her father's sake. From all the times she had left to go out in adventures, her father never protested nor demanding anything in exchanged. At least in this case it would only be wise for her to return the favor to him. At least he deserved that much.

Guilt has always followed her since that day, if it wasn't for that stupid idiot acting like he owns everything, her father wouldn't have been alone. Of course she wasn't like Goku or Vegeta with super abilities to stop anything, but if she was there at least from a scientist's perspective she would have noticed something wrong. Out of all the journeys and crazy experiments she had survived, she learned very quickly to pick up on upcoming dangers. That could have counted for something and now because she wasn't there, her father paid the price so high that there's nothing but hope left.

Bulma sighed as she looked at her watch. Definitely by now he would be in the GR in the middle of training. Did she dare trespass into the lion's den, yes she does why? Mainly because the less she sees him the better and two if this was at another occasion Bulma wouldn't doubt love to torment her house guest forcing him to ask nice. There are so many incidents when she had to strongly hold in the laughter as Vegeta struggle to compose himself or to maintain that cold front he always puts. In the end she would always win no matter what but now was not that time for play, now it was time to be in the real world and fight real battles. She sighed once more as she packed the last of her tools, tablet and more importantly some music for motivation after a possible battle with the prince.

 _That was the end of chapter one how did I Do? Might have been a but dry but this story will start to get better….hmmm will Vegeta keep having these dreams? Or why is he really having these dreams? And what about Dr. Briefs? What really did happen at that convention that made him be in a coma? I don't want to give to many things away but this chapter has already said enough stay tune for the next one! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

To Bulma's surprise the GR was empty, silent, no activity whatsoever. Strange, usually around this time Vegeta would barely be finishing his warm ups, not that she kept track on every single workout he did. She looked around making sure he really wasn't there, she even took a quick peek outside making sure he hadn't just take a step outside. As soon as she saw no indication of his presence, she quickly made her way to the the motherboard of the GR and quickly inserted the USB connection between her tablet and the controls of the GR. Bulma smiled and took a deep breath as her tablet's screen popped opened displaying the GR's diagnostics of its conditions. It wasn't a surprise that the GR was outdated and definitely needed some repairs. Vegeta never knew when to quit nor to give the machine any rest, as far as he was concern he left all the technical stuff for her to handle when he wasn't training. The only problem was that he was always training and if there was something that really needed extreme repairs he would not budge into letting her interfere with his training even for a couple of hours.

Now since there was no prince around to push her out of the gravity chamber nor the consent fit, she was now left with complete control. Within a couple of swipes the motherboard was finally getting its latest software update.

"Sorry girl for not coming sooner. But this should keep you from blowing up anytime soon. In the meantime I'll fix whatever big bad wolf there has done to you." Bulma cooed to it.

She again looked around and then pulled out from her tool box her portable speaker and connected her phone with it.

"That's much better," Bulma smiled to herself. "Nothing better than a little stimulation to keep the mind going.

Within seconds the speaker began to blast music and Bulma began to move along with the beat of the song. Bulma hadn't been much of a dancer nor into music that much but something about this beat always lifted her spirits. It was actually one of the few type of songs she liked when she first heard it right before the new generation of music began to evolve. All star by smash mouth had lyrics that she could relate to. She never had issues when it came to academics and she was always on top of her class, yet she always felt left out. Everyone treated her as either an outcast or because they wanted something because of her background. There was never someone she came across that didn't have a secret motive to approach her. But that all changed when she ment a little boy living in the mountains, Goku. She could recall when he didn't even know what a girl was or why a girl was different from a boy. Why she didn't have a tail and even dared to point out that she was unhappy because she didn't have a tail. She was the first boy who was a pit when it came to food, even to this day Bulma is still fascinated how much a saiyan can consume a day. Traveling along with Goku led to so many unforgettable adventures, although most of them entailed danger, kidnappings, or even being turned into a carrot. But Goku was always different, although being cast out most of the time because he was the strongest out of the Z fighters or not so bright one, he was always optimistic. Even when he was out matched he always found ways to improve his strength and come back 100 times stronger. He never back down from a challenge, even if his life depended on it. From child to an adult Goku has always been that little brother she sometimes would ponder on. There were even times when she would mention to her parent to adopt Goku since he had no one and had been living on his own. But every time she would try to talk to Goku he would always be training with Master Roshi or by himself for the next tournament. When everyone found out about his true heritage, it still didn't change the fact that both Goku and her held a strong connection. A strong bond between both of them, not in a romantic way but they understood each other. Perhaps because they had traveled together, they were always there for each other.

By the time the song had enter its chorus Bulma had already repaired one of the wires that needed to be replaced. As she reached for another tool she began to dance more and even sing along with the song. All the pressures from the board members and even about the next project that they military had assigned to them was all beginning to be lifted from her shoulders. She took one of the tools and used it as a microphone and sang from the top of her lungs. As she took a spin, a pair of dark ebony eyes were fixed on her. She stood there frozen with her tool right near her mouth and her eyes wide opened. The atmosphere turned from fun and comfortable to weird and unstable.

"Y-Yes" She cleared her throat as she put her tool down.

There was no response from Vegeta it was just the usual stance he always held, arms crossed and a stern look.

"Well if there is nothing then I will get back to fixing the GR." She said as she picked up the tool once more.

"Tch is that what you call it." He answered sarcastically.

"More like a chore I must get done no thanks to you." she replied with the same tone

"Right….wasting time like always." He said dryly.

"Exactly what I was thinking, unless you want to train the old fashion way, like Goku maybe you might be able to reach that legend you speak about." She annoyingly retorted.

There was another pause, did she hit another nerve again? It would be only seconds before he would be right at her face with another threat.

"In any case this GR is off limits for today." She spoke again secretly eyeing his response.

"Of course you would need a day since you are mostly goofing off with whatever foolishness you were just doing."

"Its called enjoying some music while working. Besides it's not a crime, it helps me concentrate. Maybe it will do you some good for you."

"Hmph more like a distraction and if you see me as a fool like that class clown think again I'll give you half the day to get it ready."

"HALF A DAY?!" Bulma yelled making Vegeta cringe. "Not on your life! If i don't get this done then you won't have a gravity room at all!"

"Would you stop your yelling!" Vegeta Shouted back.

"Are you in any position to tell me when to fix this! Fine you want half a day I'll give you half a day and you can fix this GR on your own time then!" She shouted back as well.

"You really want to play this game?" Vegeta smirked.

"Of course we know how this game ends, when i win." Bulma smirked back.

"How I would love to take that smile of yours and rip it off your face and watch how how your eyes fill with terror." He spoke in a lowly tone walking near her.

"Hmph the day you end up doing that will be the day your great sorrow will come," She held her head trying to hide her fear.

"Is that so? Do enlighten me woman." He sounded more deadly

Vegeta was already very close in proximity, she could feel his breath near her skin. For some reason she didn't mind him being this close, the way he would always stare at her with those abyss eyes of his. It almost felt as she was being drawn to them, as if she wanted to take that extra step to take another closer look into those eyes of his. Perhaps, just maybe she might catch a glimpse of who he really was underneath all this cold surface he always put on. At the same time she had this feeling, this odd feeling of uncertainty, as if she wasn't confident that she wanted to find out who in reality Vegeta really was. She was Bulma Briefs for crying out loud, Why should that stop her, she never back down to something so daring. From all the dangers she faced along with Goku to traveling Namek with a little boy and another somewhat strong martial artist, and yet she didn't think twice about journey to the unknown. But it was because it was Vegeta, a lonesome enigma that was like a code or a formula she has never been able to crack, not even the surface. But even so why should she freight before him? Yes he is strong and has always deemed to take his revenge upon Goku and planet Earth, but he hasn't done anything whatsoever to make those threats real. So why should she tremble beneath and walk over her without any reason?

Vegeta on the other hand noted her fear and wanted to keep on playing on that fear. It's what he had always done to his prey, to keep them in his control and do what he wanted with them. But now he saw something in her eyes..determination? Self confidence? That ego that always replenishes that fire that set everything into chaos? Yes that spirit of a Saiyan that he would never have thought he would find in another world, belonging to a different race. Yes it was that challenge that made him always wanting to prove he was something, that he was someone worthy. It is the opportunity that gives him to conquer, to crush, to eliminate. Something he can control as he wished, but with this woman it was a puzzle he could not understand. This woman is someone that can turn anything from cold to hot and vice versa. Strangely he came to enjoy this part so much, it was as if she was an opponent just like Kakarot, to one day be able to crush and defeat at no cost. He could always just take her life at any moment, never to be humiliate nor face the constant bickering she always does. But then what would be the fun in that, no it would have to be slow. Something painful where he can triumph and watch her crumble before his feet and beg. On the other hand there was something else that was lingering, some unspoken air that kept making him want to take one more step. Something that kept drawing his attention especially toward those oceanic eyes of her. Full of life, full of optimism, full of energy he wanted to be engulfed into. What is that he was sensing before, in every dispute they had, that need to take his hand around her neck and just take a taste of that flesh of hers. The need to feel how she would taste like, to have her underneath him begging. Vegeta quickly dismissed the idea, what in kami's world was he thinking.

"What cat's got your tongue or are you ready to actually be nice for once in your life." Bulma retorted making Vegeta gain his sense back.

"Or is it that you have actually realized that I am someone you can't live without?" She lowly spoke to his ear.

"You insufferable wench you dare disrespect me?" Vegeta angrily spoke as he stepped back with his eyebrow twitching.

"Right you didn't seem to mind a moment ago." She smirked even more.

"You are nothing more than a utensil with a brain." Vegeta said as he pulled her by the arm close to him. "I decide when you live or when you die is that clear?"

"Yeah well then I'll take my tools and leave. You want this GR? Have it then….in pieces for all I CARE!" She out spoke as she pulled with all her force from Vegeta's grip.

"We are not done here." He warned.

"You may not but I am so LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled from the top of her lungs making Vegeta cringe more.

What was it with this woman and her constant shrieking? Are all females the same one this planet?

"FINE NOW WILL YOU STOP YOUR YELLING?!" He shouted back.

"Fine? What?" Bulma annoyingly answered

"Have your full day to fix this darn thing. But tomorrow I train." He answered back.

Bulma thought about it and was about to make him ask nicely. One more look at him made her reconsider her thought process, she could at least tell he was at his limit.

"Alright then let me be." She said dryly.

"Only one condition." He said flatly

"What's that? A new update on the droids?" Bulma mourned.

"No but a good suggestion, I expected them by tomorrow as well." He smirked

"Fine then what?"

Vegeta lifted one of his fingers and formed a small ki ball. Bulma's eyes widen, was he actually gonna hurt her first. Upon seeing her reaction his smirk grew bigger, he pointed the ki ball toward her and watched as she flinched.

"VEGETA NO!" She screamed.

She hear a small explosion, when she saw what happened she noticed both her speaker and phone in pieces. There was a small dark smoke rising from the pieces, he couldn't have, he didn't, she tried to reason as she faced Vegeta.

"No more distraction." He smirked as he walked off.

It took Bulma a minute to process what had happened. Then it clicked, he had destroyed her latest gadget she bought not too long ago. How dare he…..how could he just destroy it when it wasn't even nothing to him. Her blood began to boil, her rage began to skyrocket. Her face turned beat red, he considered her music distraction. How in the world was she to concentrate then?

"YOU PIECE OF-"

Vegeta began to chuckle to himself upon hearing Bulma use every foul name she could come up with.

"What's the status on our dear old friend?" The old man questioned as he took his seat.

"Nothing to report sir, he is still in the same state." the young man reported

"What a shame." The older man answered.

"You wished him alive?" the young man questioned

"No on the contrary I wanted him dead. It would make things a lot easier, less messier." The older man spoke as he scratched his chin.

"Then do you wish for us to take care of him." The young man suggested.

"No, not yet. It is uncertain if he will wake up at all. Besides there are too many eyes there." he dismissed the idea.

"My sister is there she could probably-"The younger counterpart said as he pulled out his cell phone

"No we have more important things to worry about now. Tell her to return to her post." he waved toward the dark hair man.

"What if the Dr decides to wake up." again he questioned.

"By that time it will be too late, there would be no need to worry about him. It's time to enter into the next phase of our plans." the old man reasoned.

"Alright then what is our next move Dr. Gero?"

"What is the status of Capsule corp right now?" Dr. Gero peered through the photos shown to him.

"Apparently Dr. Brief's only daughter has taken the seat of C.E.O. They are under the new military contract regarding the prototype Dr. Briefs was working on prior." the young man pulled out the report

"So they accepted the contract, how interesting. Did you find out what sort of prototype Dr. Briefs was working on." Dr. Gero's rose his eyebrow

"Our intel has revealed it revolved around a pure energy source, one that might be the key link to have a better life stabilizer to alter human life, one that can cure any disability caused by trauma to the body or birth defects." He again read through the report.

"And you say Dr. Briefs was working on a prototype?" Dr. Gero a

surprisingly questioned

"Well our resource revealed that he wasn't the one that proposed the idea." The young man responded

"Then?"

"His daughter Bulma Briefs, the current C.E.O of Capsule Corp." The young man reported as he hand Dr. Gero a photo.

Dr. Gero stared at the picture, his eyes widening at the revelation.

"This is Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell your sister I have a new mission for her." Dr. Gero commanded.

The young man with dark hair nodded and left to search for his sister. In the meantime Dr. Gero rose from his chair still staring intently at the photograph. He began to chuckle and then laugh cynically.

"Well played old friend, well played." His smirk grew further.

"Hey 18 the old man wants you back." the young man spoke through his cell phone.

 _"So that's a no on killing the Dr."_ His sister answered disappointed.

"He has another plan for you. I'm guessing it has to do with the the Doc's daughter." He responded.

 _"Don't tell me I have to babysit."_ She sounded annoyed

"Doubt it, I believe you and I will have a bigger part this time." He smirked.

 _"Both of us? Well this should be interesting."_ She spoke less agitated.

"Yes it will get more interesting judging from his reaction from the photo you took of Bulma."

 _"Really? You think she is -"_

"Won't know until we confirm which is why he wants you here ASAP."

 _"Roger that 17."_

Once 17 hung up, he pondered over the photo he gave Dr. Gero. Was she really the key to their survival, he never knew the who story only part of it. That there was a greater being to liberate them from this constant enslavement that had haunted both himself and his sister. They were the last of their kind and were struggling to survive. Many of them had once existed but now there were three of them left alive, one still in the pod being sustained by machine to keep on living.

"Such a beauty." He spoke to himself. "Would be such a shame if it were her."

Hours of non-stop working with wires, reboot and swiping through her tablet, she was finally done. What killed her was no music, no rhythm to keep her going. She was still angry at the fact that Vegeta played a dirty game with her, destroying the one thing that kept her at bay. How could he steep so low, to keep thinking about it just made her blood boil even more. But then an idea occurred to her, yes she knew she had the uphand once more. This will definitely teach that saiyan monkey not to mess with brain again.

{ _HA! A utensil with brain my butte. I'll definitely show you what this brain can do!}_ Bulma triumphantly thought to herself.

The more she thought about it the more her chuckle escaped from her lips. She finally made it back to her underground lab that she had actually connect to her bedroom. It was quite a genius idea, in order to avoid the constant demands of a saiyan she knew one place he would never even dare to step foot into. She even made the walls ki energy proof, with a little help of her dear old friend Goku she made it secure enough that even Vegeta would never be able to sense her.

In a way she felt as she was a little girl again hiding from committing a serious wrongdoing, but then again it's Vegeta we are talking about. Nonetheless this room was perfect to get all her idea together and have her imagination take flight. The first thing she did was turn on her music that had already been installed. Her favorite playlist that also had a helping hand in helping her create what she wanted. Now that she got her motivation back she began to draw and sketch out in what ways to enhance the droids she had so foolishly suggested. Thinking about the droids there wasn't much of a major update they needed just a little bit of more power.

As she thought about it more, another blueprint caught her attention. Beneath the droid blueprints she took out an older one. It must have been months old, she looked at it and the remembered.

"That's where you went." She spoke to herself.

It was a type of hand ki builder, she was actually inspired when she saw a superhero movie, where a man created a suite that actually harnessed energy from his chest. [;)] Bulma thought if a fictional superhero can create such an invention why couldn't she? Well scratch the suite, but she loved the artificial arm that could also create a ki energy ball. If there were ever a time where she would physically had to defend herself against any threatening force including Vegeta, this invention would have to do. At least til Goku and the others could come to defend her that is. But in her case she didn't have one single way to be able to harness any energy from unless...there was a way to transfer some type of energy enough to create a ki ball. The only answer would be…..

"Goku I would love for you to come." Bulma pleaded with her best friend.

 _"I'm in the middle of training with Gohan."_ Goku answered.

"I promise you I'll feed you, lots of food until you burst dessert included." she bribed.

 _"Well.."_

"Bring Gohan with you then." Bulma's patience was running thin.

" _Alright we will be there in a few seconds."_ He replied

"Thanks Go-"

Before she could finish both Goku and Gohan were already in living room causing Bulma to fall back.

"Bulma are you alright?" Gohan asked concerned as he helped her up.

"Thanks kiddo I forgot your father had that ability." She said embarrassed.

"Sorry Bulma Chichi says the same thing." Goku apologized

"No it's okay. Anyways I was hoping if you would be to help me with a little experiment."

"An experiment?" Gohan questioned.

"Ugh" Goku sounded skeptical.

"Don't worry this doesn't involve needles Goku, just plain old ki energy." Bulma reassured.

"Oh well in that case sure thing Bulma, but could we eat first. We were just finishing our training to eat when you called." Goku spoke as his stomach grumbled.

"Sure thing let me make a few calls." Bulma smiled.

Within a few minutes the doorbell rang, when Bulma answered a few chiefs and servers came with different plates of food. The whole kitchen was filled with enough food to feed a whole city. Both Goku and Gohan watched with mouths wide opened as their sense pick up the different smells of food. Bulma had thanked and paid the chiefs at the same time tipped the servers for coming, once they were gone both Gohan and Goku began to indulge themselves into the food. As Bulma watched how Gohan and Goku ate she wondered how Chichi is able to keep up with their constant stomachs in demand of food everyday. Finally Goku had his last bowl of stew, Both Gohan and Goku thanked Bulma for the food and followed her to the lab.

Once they reached their destination, Goku could keep up with everything he saw. Gohan on the other hand was fascinated by all the different types of prototypes that Bulma had on display. He asked so many questions regarding their function and the need for them, how she was able to think about such inventions and why hadn't some of them been marketed. Gohan definitely didn't take after Goku when it came to exploration.

"So what exactly do you need help with Bulma?" Goku finally asked.

"Well I have a little gadget here that I had worked on a while back but there's something that's missing." Bulma explained as she led them to the artificial hand

"What exactly is it missing?" Goku asked.

"Probably the rest of the arm." Gohan inquired as he stared at the hand.

"Not quite kiddo, see it need energy to be able to function properly."

Bulma brought the hand closer for them to see closer, still she could tell Goku was still not getting the big picture.

"So what do you want us to do?" Goku asked as he fold her arms behind his head.

"Well I was hoping you could teach me about how ki energy actually works. I mean I know that your saiyan structure helps you to easily produce that sort of energy, so I was wondering if you could teach me the same thing."

Goku just stared at Bulma as if she grew second head which made Bulma feel awkward.

"What?" She finally asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason I'm just wondering why you would want to learn?"

"Don't tell me Vegeta is threatening you again?" Gohan answered scared.

"NO! I mean when is he ever not threatening, anyways this has nothing to do with Vegeta. I just thought it would be neat to learn something out of this world." Bulma explained.

"If you say so, well then let's get started then." Goku spoke with excitement.

"Okay first things is relax your entire body, let your mind drift into silence. Don't think about anything, just empty everything out." Goku instructed.

Bulma followed every step Goku had commanded. In order for her to clearly focus she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything from the GR, to Vegeta being a selfish idiot, to being the new C.E.O was completely out of her mind. The only thing that she was focusing on was the silence in the room.

"Good now try to feel the energy coursing through your body. I know it sounds strange but we all have energy in us. Once you feel that energy try to push it out through your hands. You might feel it a bit heavy but once you feel like you are pushing something keep pushing further until you feel it." Goku said as he was demonstrating ki ball.

Bulma nodded and concentrated real hard to feel the energy. At first she felt strange, a if something was crawling all over her. There were even goosebumps forming on her arms, then the strangest thing happened, she could feel a slight pull but then she began to push further. She extended her hand out and then within seconds a light formed in between her palms.

"Wow Bulma you did it!" Gohan congratulated excitedly.

"Geeze Bulma you sure learn quickly" Goku also commented

"Of course there's a reason why I'm a scientist." She proudly spoke. "So what now."

"Now what?" Goku asked confused.

"Well how do I properly use it." Bulma answered as her eyes rolled.

"Oh yeah well it depends on how you are going to use it. In battle well you usually put more energy in it to make it bigger." He began to explain.

"You mean like this?" Bulma said as her ki ball grew bigger.

"Yeah!" Both Goku and Gohan responded.

"So then if i wanted to I could shoot it anywhere right, just aim and shoot."

"Well yeah in battle that is generally the idea, you must have fix destination or else your ki blast will just go where ever."

Bulma closed her eyes once more and her ki ball was slowly leaving her palms. It started to hover on its own slowly away from them. Both Gohan and Goku looked at one another, surely she had to have learned that from watching them during their battle. Bulma opened her eyes and smirked, yeah she could get use to this. It was all about mind and body control, if only she had the same fighting capabilities with her brain she would be the ultimate. Bulma one of the Z fighters, she inwardly chuckle to herself just at the thought of that idea.

"So now how do I rid of it?"

"Usually when it leaves your body it has a destination to make it dissipate. But if it was still within your grasp than you just-"

Just as Goku was explaining, Bulma drew the ki energy back with her mind and in between her palms. Within seconds it disappeared, she felt the energy re-enter her body once more.

"How did you do that?" Goku looked astonished

"I don't really know, I was just following what you were saying." Bulma answered as she looked at her hands.

She walked back toward the artificial hand and put it on. Once again she concentrated on drawing out her ki energy, this time it didn't take as long as the first time. Within seconds the artificial hand came to life and she pointed at the dummy not to far from them. She fired her ki blast toward the dummy, it didn't take long for that dummy to become a pile of ashes. Bulma shrieked with excitement, never did she think that she would be able to create ki energy so easily. She looked at Goku with a bigger smirk.

"I have another favor to ask you." She smiled.

 _ **Well i couldn't help myself but send out another chapter, pretty interesting huh? 17 and 18 have appeared this early in the story, but what will their mission entail? And Dr. Gero? Why is he so happy that Dr. Briefs is in a coma? NOw that Bulma has actually learned a bit about how ki energy works what other favor will she ask of Goku find out on the next chapter. I do not own anything regarding the DBZ characters. This is all for the purpose of fanfiction writing and entertainment. Please review. :)**_


End file.
